Zuko's Cold Dream
by terraequalslove
Summary: This is the dream that Zuko has in "Ch. 16: The Lightning Storm" in my story, "Keep your friends close & your enemies closer." Katara runs to Zuko's room during a bad storm. Zuko has a wet dream and talks in his sleep. Lemon. Rated M!


**Zuko's Cold Dream**

**This is my thanks to you all for giving my story "Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer" 50 reviews and 6k hits.**

**You guys are so supportive and so very sweet.**

**So, here is an outtake/one-shot from "KYFC&YEC".**

**It is set at Ember Island on the night Zuko and Katara stopped to rest on their way back from finding her mother's murderer.**

**This is his lovely dream that Katara awoke to. ^_^**

**WARNING: LEMON!!!! Graphic!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

I laid in my giant bed with my head under my pillow and groaned, there was no way I could get to sleep tonight. Not because of the ridiculous lightening storm going on outside, but because of my thoughts. '_She kissed me!' _My mind was reeling. Katara had actually kissed me.

I flip over on my bed and prop my head up on my pillow while smiling like an idiot, but I couldn't care less. I was happy. Ridiculously happy, and very, very turned on. What could I say? She was an exotic beauty. My mind travels to her back at the air temple in that **very** revealing white flowy outfit. I bite my lip as I shift my silk sleep pants in an attempt to get more comfortable.

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

'Agni, I'm in trouble,' I think as I try and get my mind off of her body and the taste of her mouth. I instantly hear her the memory of her soft moan as we kissed, and found myself wondering what other noises I could get out of her. "Damn it!" I had to readjust myself again.

I roll onto my side and huff, 'I wonder what she wears to bed…' my mind wonders and I smile as I close my eyes.

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

I hear the faint sound of feet in the hall and I stiffen. I'm about to go check when the handle to my door twists and slowly starts to open. I quickly fegin sleep as the door squeaks and whoever is there freezes for a moment before slipping inside.

I quietly slip out of my bed and inch over to the door, ready to burn the intruder to a crisp. There was no way this robber was going to get to my 'Tara.

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

The house rattles and the door slams as the intruder lets out a squeal. "Damn it! Stupid creepy house. Stupid storm," the intruder mumbles.

'…_crappy robber that's for sure,'_ Zuko grabs the shirt of the intruder and flips him on his back on the ground and pins him.

I draw flame into my palm ready to flight if need be and the room lights up softly. I stare down at the intruder dumbly, "Katara?" 'Oh sit!' I jump off of her and help her up as I light some candelabra around the room with a flick of my wrist, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I give her the quick glance over to check for any scratches.

"I'm… I'm fine, Zuko…" she answers shaken.

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

Katara screams and grabs a hold of me, burying her face against my chest for protection.

I wrap my arms around her and smirk, _'She came to me when she was afraid.'_

My subconscious adds, _'No shit! You are the only one here.'_

'_Damn,'_ leave it to myself to steal my own damn thunder.

I brush off my inner seesaw argument and decide to tease her, "'Tara, are you… are you afraid of the lightning?" I chuckle slightly, but think better of it and quickly swallow it back. _'Friendly teasing is one thing, but I most defiantly don't want her pissed at me with all of this water around.'_ Still, I couldn't help but find it slightly funny that Katara, who was afraid of nothing, was getting all worked up over a storm.

"I… yes… but it's not just the lightning. It's this house," Katara whimpers into my chest.

I hold her closer and run a hand through her hair to soothe her. "'Tara…" I coo into her hair. Of course I understand. For me this house is a happy, yet solemn reminder of all of the good vacations with my Mother. For Katara, the thought of being somewhere so intimate with the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation had to be terrifying. I suddenly can't help feeling like an ass.

"I… I was having a horrible nightmare. We had lost the war and Azula had us all tied up. She made me watch as she killed all of you… with lightning… right in front of me… and, and then I awoke to the lightning storm and I… I…" her voice cut out.

I feel a wet drop land on my shoulder. I lean back slightly to wipe away her tears, "'Tara, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise," I hold her close as she hiccups a sob. I knew from this moment on, I'd give my life for her if I needed to; I'd do anything for her. I rub circles on her back soothingly, _'she has had way too much emotional stress today.'_ I brought her here to let her rest and to let her calm down before going back to a barrage of questions from the group.

I sigh as I nuzzle my unmarred cheek against the top of her head._ 'So glad I can finally do this without getting an ice shard through my chest.' _Then I start to wonder just how she feels about me. I mean, she did kiss me. But, was it just a in the moment thing or did she feel for me like I did for her. The question becomes too much to bare, "'Tara?" I ask softly, afraid of what her answer could be, "Why'd you sneak into my room? I could have hurt you."

Katara pulls away and wipes her face, "Well, I kind of… was going to sneak in and sleep with you, then sneak out before you woke up. I … I don't want to be alone."

I feel my heart swell, _'she came to me for protection._' I can't help but smirk triumphantly, "So does this mean you trust me?"

Katara smiles and laughs softly, "I guess it does."

I feel like spinning her around. I remember seeing a romance scroll in her things once and decide to mess with her. I struggle to put on a serious face as I bow low to her, "well, my lady. I shall protect you from the evil dreams and lightning storms," I contain my laugh as I kiss the back of her hand for dramatic effect.

Her lips part slightly in the most delicious way. I can tell she tries to hide her blush with a strained laugh, "Alright, Prince Charming. But, no funny business!"

'_Damn,'_ I chuckle to myself as I lead her to the unused side of the bed and pull down the covers for her to climb in, "My lady," I tease, but secretly wish it was true.

She slaps my arm lightly, "Oh shut up. You are making me feel even weirder about this than I already do."

I smile and walk around the bed, flicking out the lights. As I try and figure out how I should get into bed without offending or overstepping a boundary. I decide over is the best bet, so I start to climb on top of the blankets.

Katara grabs my arm, "Zuko… You can sleep under the blankets. I trust you."

I pause for a moment, but comply before she changes her mind. I lay perfectly still, afraid to touch her. No need in getting frozen to the wall. Angi knows there was plenty of water pouring outside at her disposal. I smile t the darkness, _'She said she trusts me,'_ I find myself clenching my fists to stop from pulling her to me.

The bed shifts and I freeze, '_Angi, she is moving closer to me. What do I do?! Shit!'_ I settle for clenching my fists again as the incredibly sexy waterbender beside me moves closer still. I steady my breathing and gulp hard, he _'great. She totally had to hear that. Stupid, stupid, ug!'_

The bed vibrates slightly, '_What is she doing?'_ my mind immediately goes where it shouldn't and I shift my pants to rearrange my arousal. Then I realize she was shivering. _'Of course she is cold. I am my own heater,_' he thinks and then wishes it was his first thought. I face her small form in the bed, "'Tara, your shivering," it was not a question, "face the other way." I know if I'm going t do this it has to be just right, otherwise, I'm gonna get slapped… or skewered with an ice shard.

She hesitates then complies. I breathe to focus and then carefully, slowly move my arm towards her. _'At this rate, she'll figure out my plan and stop me before I can help,' _I swallow hard then quickly reach out and place my hand on her small hip. I gasp at unexpected contact, _'Angi!'_. I move my hand slightly around, '_she is in her underthings… okay breathe… calm down…'_ and I relax slightly as I feel that she does indeed at least have her top and bottom bindings on. Thoughts of what she looks like right now surge in my brain and my jaw clenches with effort as I refrain from taking a peak under the blanket. I swallow hard began to slowly ghost my finger tip back down her back. I can't help but feel smug as her muscles tense and quiver where ever I touch. I focus on the growing strain in my lower region as I move my hand over her curvy waist and trail across her hip bone. I feel a tightening in my lower abdomen that meant that my body needed her, and badly. I push the thoughts away and flatten my hand on her tone belly. I notice her breathing was faster. _'I better do it quick before she realizes what's going on,'_ Zuko calms his want. Sure they had kissed, but he wasn't entirely certain she was on the same page as him. I mean… her and the Avatar had kissed and she didn't seem to feel for him in any way other than a little brother.

Zuko checks his lower area, _'Yep, those thoughts helped,'_ he thinks solemnly, looking at his much less prominent erection. With very little effort, he quickly pulls Katara backwards, eliciting a gasp from her lips. However, she doesn't pull away. She settles with a sigh, her back flush against his bare chest.

I chuckle, "Warmer?" She nods and relaxes against me. I gently rub small circles with my thumb onto her flat, toned belly, "Go to sleep, my 'Tara," I whisper into her ear as I settle up behind her. I fall asleep with an ease and sense of security that I have ever known, and weirder, I fell asleep with a smile, a real smile.

* * *

The lightening continued and the rain poured on, beside him he felt someone moving. He froze and awakened completely. It was still very dark outside, but he was sure if that was because of the storm or because it was still night. He thought that it was odd for a moment that he couldn't "feel" the sun and just know the hour.

He raised his head onto his propped up arm and looked down at the figure sleeping restlessly beside him. Katara was curled up into a ball facing away from him, with a frown on her otherwise peaceful, soft features. She rolled over to face him and whimpered as she struggled in her nightmare.

Zuko didn't know what to do. He could wake her up, but Mai always got angry with him for waking her. He frown at the memory of all the things wrong with his past relationship, '_heign sight is always better than foresight, just not as pleasant to see,'_ he heard his Uncle in his head. He scoffed, how very true that statement had been. Then again… his Uncle had been right about so very much…

"No…" Katara mumbles in her sleep, "Aang stop… don't go…" Zuko felt a pang of jealousy, "not what you think… kiss," she rolled to face him, Zuko didn't move. He wanted to hear the rest, he wanted to know how she felt about him, "Sing Se…" his ears perked, "water… scar…" this was getting good, "Zuko… no, Aang…" she struggled more, Zuko frowned. She was dreaming of him hurting the Avatar? "Don't hurt him… love him…" Alright… now Zuko was confused. Girls have weird dreams, he decided. Then froze as she clutched on to him "stay… love you, Zuko…"

Zuko's good eye widened, '_did she just say…'_ His mind was reeling, she wasn't dreaming about _him_ hurting the Avatar, she was dreaming about the _Avatar_ hurting _him._ She nuzzled into his neck, "Stay, Zuko."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I will stay. As long as you'll have me, I'll stay."

She sighed happily in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. Her lips found his neck and his body stiffened. She nipped, licked, and lightly kissed all over his neck. He panicked, _'What if she was dreaming of the Avatar? What if he hadn't actually heard her say his name? What if he just wanted to hear it?'_ Her chilled, wet mouth continued to torture his neck as he struggled with what to do.

"Ah!..." she drapped a leg across his hips, "Zuuuko," she moaned as her hips jerked in her sleep and created friction against his hip.

This time even Zuko's scarred eye opened wide, _'Was she… was she having a … dirty dream about him?!?!'_ He felt himself grow hard as her calf rubbed against him and she moaned for him again. _'Have to wake her up,'_ he tried to focus himself, _'not right to let her do this.'_ And yet, he move no move, in fact, movement became impossible as her hand moved down his bare chest and played with the tie on his silk pants. Her breath was on his neck and ear, her hips rubbing against him, her calf moved down, and then he sucked in a huge breath and tossed his head back as her fingers wrapped around his length. All thought processes left as her silky fingers pumped him slowly. Her thumb went over his sensitive tip and pressed down lightly while rubbing a small circular motion.

His back arched and he moaned… loud.

Katara's eyes snapped open, she sat up, still gripping Zuko's shaft. She looked down at him, her eyes a mix of confusion, hidden lust and worry. He couldn't speak. He could only try to breath, and the way his head was whirling, he had a feeling he wasn't doing to hot at it.

Her brows furrowed, "Zuko, what's…" her thumb (still resting on his tip) rubbed slightly. Zuko let out a throaty grow from deep in his chest and pushed his head back. Katara's eyes widened and she looked to where her hand was, "Oh!" He snatched back her hand, and glared at him.

Zuko let out a low growl as he pushed her over on to her back and pinned her head between his hands, "'Tara, **what **_were_ you dreaming about?" his voice failed to sound upset and inside came out as a purr.

Katara swallowed, _'great. I molested him in his sleep… in my sleep and now he is gonna rip me to pieces.'_ She blushed so hard, she heated from her ears to her chest, "I, um…"

"You, uh, what?" he purred into her ear before kissing right below her ear.

She gasped slightly, "Hnnn… Aang found out about our… our…"

"About our what?" he nibbled her earlobe lightly.

Her breathing quickened, "Mmm, our k-kiss… he went after," she gasped as he sucked on her lobe, "-ter you. I tried to, Nnnn, s-stop him," her finger dug slightly into his shoulders as he lick the hallow beneath her ear, "Gah! … but, he- he wouldn't, Mmm… then… Aah!" Zuko trailed down her throat slowly with wet, firebending kisses, "Mmm, Zuko…"

Zuko pulled back eliciting a whimper in protest from Katara, "What happened after?"

Her cheeks blushed and she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Zuko dipped his tongue in the dip between her collarbones, "What was that?"

"I said, I told you not go. And that I… that I"

He nipped at her collarbone's and growled, "that you what 'Tara?" he purred.

Katara shuddered as heat waves pulsed through her body, "I love you!" she moaned as she threw her head back and moaned as his hot kisses trailed below her collarbones.

Something in Zuko snapped. Suddenly his hands had to be everywhere on her at once. His mouth found hers and his tongue practically begged for entrance.

She pressed her body hard against his and eagerly sought him out in as much of a fervor as he had. Her hand snaked its way back down his chest to rub along his length through his pants.

**"'Tara…" **

A growl vibrated in his chest. His hand went for her breast bindings, he locked eyes with her asking permission, his answer was a tighter grip on his already throbbing member. He practically tore her binding off of her with strength and a bit of bending, he finally tossed her slightly charred wrap away from him as if it had offended him by even existing.

His hungry eyes soaked in her newly exposed skin, "'Tara," she hide her face, but he pull her back to look at him, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He crashed his lips to hers as his hand softly brushed over her soft, full mounds. His thumb brushed across her nub, which responded by hardening immediately. He rubbed circles around it, smiling at the purr's coming from the thrashing woman beneath him.

"Mmm, Zuko, more," she panted out between moans.

He eagerly obeyed, placing a trail of very heated kisses down her neck. He licked the valley between her full C's and she breathing hitched as her hand went for his throbbing erection again. As his tongue swirled around her mocha buds, her finger swirled around the rim if his tip through his pants.

Both moaned.

Zuko's hands trailed down to her hips as he flipped them so that she was on top. Katara smirked down at him and he gulped as he thought better of that idea. He quickly tried to flip them again, but she was having none of that. She ran her nails down his chest hard enough to leave red lines and made a "tis-tis" noise, "I don't think so, Prince," her eyes sparkled and he thought of the Spirit Oasis in the North. She kissed his neck and licked, bit and blew all over his upper body. She began trialing downward and she smirk against him as she flicked her tongue across his nipple.

**"Mmm, 'Tara."**

His head threw back and he hissed through his teeth, gripping her hips tightly. Her mouth continued south, and he began to panic, _'What is she doing?... Agni, why is she removing my pa-' _"Mmmnn!" her chilled mouth wrapped around his tip. All train of thought, all functions, stopped. She flatted her tongue across the head teased it before sucking, His hips bucked of their own accord and a growl erupted from his chest.

Her mouth slid down his shaft as she struggled to fit as much of him as she could.

His breathing came in pants, interrupted with gasps, pleads and moans. His finger wound in her hair, allowing him to see her ministrations. She began bobing over him, sucking and massaging with her skilled tongue; he struggled to keep watching. Her hand pumped what wouldn't fit in her mouth; his face became a strained mask as he attempted to swallow back the fire he felt rising in his throat.

**"Agni! Yes, 'Tara, yes…"**

Zuko quickly flipped them, his hands going for her lower bindings. Again he stopped and waited for permission.

"Oh for Spirits sake, Zuko! Hurry up," she half growled, half purred.

He didn't need to be told twice. He carefully, but quickly burned her wrap off. His hand cupped her mound and she purred in approval.

"Agni, 'Tara, you're so wet," he slipped a finger into her folds. Her hips jerked as he circled her nub.

"Zuko," she tossed her head side to side. He slipped a finger into her core, "Zukooo," she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. He didn't mind. He only noticed the trashing Watertribe woman that was praying to the gods and moaning for him.

His need for her was getting to be too much. His member throbbed almost painfully now. He slid another finger in, and then slowly another. Her hips rose to meant his hand. He felt her walls tightening and he pressed his thumb into her nub.

Her back arched and she tossed back her hair as she screamed his name.

That was all he could take. He _had_ to have her _now. _Before he could make a move, she was on top of him.

"'Tara, are you sure?" he asked as she positioned herself over his 10 inch very erect length.

Her eyes glistened, "I'm a Southern Watertribe Woman. We are taught the ways of love and pleasing from the time we can walk. My people are of the moon. And the moon pushes and pulls at us in more ways than one." Her hand gripped him as she rubbed his tip against her, Zuko forgot to breath. "I've been ready for this my whole life and it's a full moon tonight," she said as she thrusted down on him.

He felt himself braking through her innocence. He felt her stiffen for a moment, his hands went to her hips, "'Tara, are you alr- Hnn!" he was cut off by her swiveling her hips.

She began grinding him, her lips parted in the most sultry way. He guided her with his hands. Their pace quickened and he felt her walls squeeze around him. She was so tight that the pressure almost hurt him. He press his thumb to her nub as he rocked her harder and faster. Her walls milked his length as she rode out her orgasm and she screamed his name again.

His length hardened even more; he flipped her over and brought one of her legs over his shoulder. This new angle allowed him to go deeper into her.

"Zuuukooo!" her back arched and she clawed at his back. He grinded his teeth, "Harder! Faster! Oooh spirits!"

He obeyed her wished and soon he felt his member swell. He knew he was about to cum, he instinctively began pulling out but, she gripped his hips and slammed him back into her. Her walls slammed around him and he growled.

**"Mmm, right there." **

As their hips slammed together in perfect snyc. He came so hard he saw stars.

* * *

Zuko shot awake. He sat his upper body upwards, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. _'Did that jus happen?'_ he thought as he eyed Katara on his lap. Then he noticed their clothes being on and her hooded eyes.

Katara stared into his eyes, sleepy but full of lust, "Having a nice dream?"

'_Damn it!... I hope didn't...' _Zuko blushed furiously, "I… huh… heh heh. I didn't say anything… right?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Katara smirked, "That's for me to know and you to suffer over," she felt sexy all of the sudden. Sexy and powerful, he had been having a very naughty dream about her. And she had caught him. She leans and breaths in his ear, "Mmm, right there."

Zuko stiffen, in more ways than one. He was still very much "awoken" from his vivid dream. It was then realized he was pushing her down onto his morning wood, he lighten his hold, but still rested his hands on her hips.

Katara leaned back and smirked at him knowingly. Then with grace Fire Nation Noblewoman would kill for, she "dismounted" him and sauntered towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "I've decided I like it when you say 'Tara," and with that she left.

He stared after her for a while before gasping in air he didn't even know he was withholding himself from, '_That went… well.'_ He flopped backwards on his bed, "At least she didn't make me into a ice-shard pin cushion," he smiled to his ceiling. In fact, she seemed to like the fact he was dreaming of her.

He gulped as he pictured her hips swaying as she exited his room and the way her voice sounded when she spoke. It was then that he realized a few things.

He just had a "wet" dream about Katara, while in bed with Katara,

They had not only kissed, but teased each other,

She _enjoyed_ hearing him moan her name, and

She gave him permission to use his nickname for her.

Zuko grinned; he decided that he'd take full reign over that privilege. He stood up to get ready for the day, and as images from his dream flooded his mind he decided to take a cold shower first.

'…_wait…' _he thought about her mouth on his- _'maybe a hot shower would do the trick better.'_ He shook his head. Never again could he think of cold in the same way again.

* * *

**Reviews are better than the above ^^^^^.**

**...alright that's a lie, but they are pleasant too. lol**

**So, here we are. The special bonus I promised you all for my "50 reviews and 5k hits," even though now it's closer to "60 reviews and 6k hits", but all the same.**

**Thank you guys!!! I promise another one if I hit 100 reviews on my "Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer" story.**


End file.
